Prank
by Ageha Yume
Summary: The Generation of Miracles, or at least some of them, decided to play a prank on Akashi and learned to never mess with him again.


When Akashi opened his eyes, he immediately shield his eyes from the burning sunlight and groaned in pain when the pounding headache came tormenting him. He made a grave mistake by listening to those insolent former basketball teammates and let himself get drunk in the party. Akashi can hold his alcohol well, but everyone has a limit, including him. He's still in his teens, therefore not very used to alcohol. Luckily, he build up tolerance due to the years being present with his father's business partners, and was asked to drink multiple times.

After feeling better, he swung his leg and walked across the room, getting a pair of clothes for after his bath. He doesn't know who brought him home, but whoever does it, Akashi's thankful because he couldn't afford letting others see him letting his guard down.

Steam radiated from his body as Akashi stepped out of the bathroom mostly nude with a loosely tied towel around his waist. He turned his head when he heard a faint vibrate coming from his phone. Akashi swiped his thumb across the screen and widened his eyes as he scrolled down the page, not recognizing the names.

Who the hell is Sexy Lady? Man-whore? Smexy Ore-sama?

Who dared to put these indecent nicknames in his phone?

Akashi first pressed Sexy Lady's message and it reads:

Hey handsome, last night was great, but you need to take responsibility~ ( ˘ ³˘)

Akashi hastily replied:

I'm sorry I wasn't able to remember what happened last night. Whatever I've done, please forgive me and forget everything.

He pressed send, heart picking up speed. Just what kind of a foolish mistake did he make last night? Hopefully, it's not too terrible that there's no return. But the way how the other party phrase it, Akashi had no hopes that nothing minor happened.

The reply take some time; it seems the other party kept writing something and erased it as the response was short even though it take the user more than 10 minutes to wrote it:

Eh~ You forget? How could you? Even though you, you... (｡・/ε/・｡)

Now Akashi starts to lose more color. Kami, just what happened?! He inhaled and exhaled and type:

I'm sorry, my memories are still fuzzy. Please tell me what happened.

After considering, Akashi typed again:

And may I ask what your name is? Apparently, someone changed the names in my contact book, so I'm unaware who you are.

Sexy Lady replied:

Not telling darling~ And I'm not gonna tell you happened! ＼（^０＾）／ Come to XXX if you wanna know~

Akashi blinked, somehow that address is very familiar. He quickly dressed and ordered his chauffeur to drive him there. He knocked on the door once he arrived. He closed his eyes and prepared himself; he will solve this and everything will turn out fine.

He was deeply surprised when Kise came out from the other side of the door. Is Kise Sexy Lady?

"Come in, Akashicchi!" Kise chirped and welcomed Akashi in. "The one you came for is upstairs, first room left." Kise winked and Akashi had a good feeling that Kise's up to no good.

He slowly crept upstairs and twisted the doorknob. He walked closer and removed the blanket to reveal the face.

Kuroko?

Akashi quickly looked through his contact book, pressed on Sexy Lady and found that it's Kuroko's phone number. He shake Kuroko, saying the other's name few times.

Kuroko opened his eyes and a yawn escaped him. "Akashi-kun?"

Ah, that bed hair is so cute. Realizing that Kuroko's awaiting a response from him, Akashi replied, "Kise told me to come upstairs. And Kuroko, are you Sexy Lady?" Akashi need to make sure that Kuroko is the one who's sending him those texts. Perhaps Kuroko changed his phone number and the real Sexy Lady have his old number?

"Excuse me?" Shock portray on Kuroko's emotionless face.

"Here, this is your phone number right?" Akashi asked and recited the number from his phone. After receiving a nod, Akashi show Kuroko the texts the Sexy Lady send to him.

"But I never send those texts, I was asleep..." Kuroko looked for his phone and found that it's missing.

"Wait... it's Kise. That suggestive look he send me when I came in the house is suspicious..." Reaching this conclusion, Akashi marched downstairs, founding Kise nowhere in the house.

"Kise, you're dead," Akashi said maliciously.

"And I'll help too; it's unforgivable for Kise-kun to use my phone without permission."

/

"Wait, Akashicchi, calm down okay? There's no harm in this prank right, you and Kurokocchi end up being together..." Kise backed up and met a dead end when his back collided with the wall.

"Kise, prepare yourself..." Snipping sounds came from Akashi's scissors. What Kise said was true; after some confrontations, Akashi had confessed to Kuroko and Kuroko accepted.

"Wait, Aominecchi was in this too!" Kise send pleading looks to his comrade.

"The hell Kise! It's your idea!" Aomine retorted.

"Well you're the one who changed the names in Akashicchi's contact book!" Kise yelled.

"Kise, Aomine, let's prepare your coffins shall we?"


End file.
